To SAVE a Mockingbird
by Tomzilla99
Summary: Before Bobbie was shot, Spider-man takes the bullet for her. Amazed by this selfless act Bobbie Morse slowly starts to fall for Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-man. But can Spidey protect her from someone who seeks a deadly revenge against him for a crime he claims Ben Reilly committed? -(Please Review)


**Author's Notes: PLEASE READ! Happy Halloween everyone here is another story I came up because I wanted to try something that has only been done once or twice. As it said in the summary, this is Spider-manxMockingbird story. And as for the villain, I said it was someone who wanted revenge on Ben Reilly. I'll let you guess who it is. But thanks for support for the story, for those who wanted to see this. Please review. Have nice day. And enjoy.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple take down mission. You go in, fight the bad guys, beat the bad guys, find supervillain, fight supervillain, beat supervillain, cops come, take bad guys and supervillain away, put them in jail, and you get to send the rest of the day off. Sounds simple right...

...It's not.

The New Avengers were currently battling the organization known as H.A.M.M.E.R. An organization created by Norman Osborn while he was in government power, and was supposedly taken down when he was thrown in jail, but apparently that doesn't seem to be the case as the villain Superia took command of some who were still loyal to the name. While Ms Marvel and Wolverine were handling Superia, Luke Cage, Iron fist, and Power woman were taking the cargo the H.A.M.M.E.R. stole, while the rest handled the goons. Bobbie Morse aka Mockingbird was fighting a group of armed H.A.M.M.E.R. soldiers not, wearing her bulletproof suit. No, instead she was wearing a bartender's uniform. And that was about to cost her. She could hear someone shouting to her, but she was too busy fighting to listen. As she was fighting she jump kicked two of the soldiers, and punching another one in the face. She then turned around to another soldier with an assault rifle pointing straight at her, and she barely any time to react. Time seemed to slow down as the H.A.M.M.E.R. agent was pulling the tiger, but at the same the blonde heroine heard more shouting getting closer when suddenly a red and blue blur came into view.

_**PUUUII!**_

Mockingbird hit the ground hard and her vision was blurry but she didn't feel the pain of a gunshot, her vision cleared and she looked up to the person who took the bullet for her, it was Peter Parker aka The Amazing Spider-man.

"SPIDER-MAN!" she shouted.

He fell to his knees, both arms clutching his abdomen. He tore off the bottom half of his mask puking up some blood and started breathing heavy. One of his hands went to the ground, clenching on concrete slightly breaking it. He managed to turn his head around to the shocked face of Mockingbird, and started waving to her.

"Oh... h-hey... h-h-how are you... doing?" Spidey asked trying to smirk but failed and fell to the ground. This caused the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to snap out of her shocked form and rush over to Spider-man. When she got to him, she rolled him over on his back seeing some blood coming out of his mouth. She saw him turn to her and saw him smile.

"H-Hey, are you al-alright?" He asked weakly shocking her. He was shot and he's the one who asking if she's alright?

"You freaking idiot! What were you thinking taking that bullet for me?!" she yelled at him for so reckless. But to her surprise, he just smiled again.

"Well I had to protect you, didn't I?" Spider-man replied making blush a little even after what just happened. She suddenly heard several clicking sounds revealing a group of agents surrounding them. A small amount of sweat fell from on the back of Bobbie's neck. The men fired their weapons at them, but at the last second Spidey managed to pick Bobbie bicycle style and leap out of the line of fire. He landed behind a car nearby for cover setting Mockingbird next to him.

"Well... it's been some day today, hasn't?" He said coughing up some more blood. Mockingbird couldn't understand how the man was so calm. He had just been shot! She found herself speechless at this, and she was to question the hell out him should make it out of this alive. Spider-man once again tried to stand up.

"Listen, Bobbie, go find the others. I'll be fine here, just go." Spider-man ordered surprising her.

"What? No! You need my help. I won't just leave you here." She informed him. No way was she about to leave the guy who just risked his life taking a bullet for her. But again to her surprise, he grabbed her shoulders and held her down.

"This isn't up for debate! Get to the others, and get out of here!" he ordered again. She was a little shocked at his action but a part of her liked to feeling of his hold. They both suddenly heard a crash near them they looked up to see a large, rock like man taking down the H.A.M.M.E.R. soldiers while he yelled...

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" The Thing of the Fantastic Four roared.

"...Or that works to." Spidey muttered tired from the blood loss and trying to stay awake. He started coughing up even more blood and fell to his knees. Bobbie rushed over to him trying to help him, until see noticed the Sorcerer Supreme appear behind the Thing.

"DOCTOR STRANGE!" Mockingbird cried for his name to get his attention, and it worked. Strange looked over Mockingbird holding an injured Spider-man. He gasped as he saw blood dripping mouth and what looked like a bullet wound around Spider-man's abdomen. He quickly ran over to them while shouting to the Thing.

"Ben, come on! We have injured!"

"Right, I'll cover ya!" he replied, punching an agent then running over to regroup with the others. When he and Doc. Strange joined the other two they did see in fact that Spider-man had been shot. Strange took Spider-man from the blonde heroine's hold and began to see what he could do for his friend. Ben on the other hand was stunned at the fact that any of these losers could even get a shot at the web head. With his speed and agility he could make Quicksilver and Daredevil a run for their money.

"What the hell happened to webs?!" Ben exclaimed looking his wounded friend.

"H-He took a bullet for me. One of those f***ing H.A.M.M.E.R. idiots were about to shoot me, but Spidey jumped in at the last second and saved me." Mockingbird explained. She hated being a damsel in distress, and now her friend is dying because her.

"Don't worry, this wouldn't be the first bullet he ever took, in fact I think once he took a blow from a rocket launcher once. My point is that he's strong, and I know he'll pull through this." Doc. Strange assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But we can't waste time, we to get Spider-man to a hospital." Strange said. But Ben didn't think that would be such a good idea.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. You know how tempted they would be to unmask Spidey, and you know what would happen if that flathead Jameson do if he heard about Spidey being in the hospital. Oh I could see it now 'Spider-man is-

"We don't have time to argue Ben. Spidey needs help now." Bobbie cut in before he could finish that stupid 'Jameson line'.

"Then it's decided. Mockingbird, find a phone to call the hospital, Ben cover me while I try to help Spider-man." Strange ordered. But Morse looked at him confused.

"Wait, can't you heal him?" she asked.

"I can't."

"What, why?"

"Because my hands are useless for medical use."

"Wait, you are saying that you can rip a hole through space and time, and use as a toilet, but you can't fix bullet wound?!"

"...Just find a phone." He sighed, in a short amount of time Bobbie found a phone in one of agent's pockets, called an ambulance, and told them they had wounded. After a few more minutes of fighting, the H.A.M.M.E.R. soldiers around them finally went down, and the ambulance finally arrived. Mockingbird put Spider-man's arm around her shoulder and they started walking medical van. While they were walking Spider-man tried to say something.

"S... s-sp... spi-

"What? What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Mockingbird.

"S-Spider Sense..." He muttered. She instantly looked around, trying to find what danger was around, but then looked behind her seeing Superia standing on the roof of the H.A.M.M.A.R. base. Her hands started glowing green meaning she was charging for an attack. She was about to warn the others, however Spider-man threw the both of them to the ground, covering her body with his and yelled...

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

Everyone turned to Spidey then looked to see Superia. Doctor Strange quickly conjured a dome around as the supervillain fired her fired her energy blasts. They collided with Strange's force field, however it wasn't strong enough to repel against the heavy wave of energy and they were all sent flying back. Mockingbird landed on her back and saw Ms Marvel pull Superia back to where Wolverine was. Bobbie looked next to her and saw Spidey landed next to her, trying to stand up.

"H-Have to keep fighting... c-c-can't give up." He managed to mutter. The blond heroine could only stare at the red and blue clan hero. How could he keep going? Why would he keep going? After this she was certainly going to find out the reason he wears that mask.

"Damn it, the van's busted!" The Thing Suddenly shouted looking at the destroyed vehicle.

"Then that leaves us with no other option." Doc. Strange started. "Ben, hold on to both Spiderman and Mockingbird, while she and the doctors hold on to me. I'll use a teleportation spell." He explained. They nodded and Ben held up Spider-man and Mockingbird, and etc. His hand started to glow and after a flash of light they appeared at the hospital. Everyone inside the building looking confused and shocked, but they wounded.

"We need a doctor, and fast!" Doctor Strange yelled and a group of doctors came running to them.

"What Happened?!" the lead Doctor asked.

"He was shot." The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent answered.

"Quick, we need to get him to surgery fast!" the Doctor ordered. And the other doctors started moving to get this man some medical help.

"And make sure to keep his mask is still on!" Thing quickly said. And with that that men got Spider-man on a stretcher moved to operate. Leaving the heroes alone.

"So, what now?" Thing asked."

"We should tell the others." Strange suggested.

"I'll stay with him" Bobbie said and the other two faced her.

"Alright, it's probably better that way. You can make sure he's safe." Strange said which she nodded to. The other two left and she walked over to the operating room looking through the glass. She walked over to the wall, leaned on it and simply waited.

* * *

**Ok that was the first chapter for this story. If you have questions just ask.**

**Please review.**


End file.
